Chain Bind
}} is a spell, in which magic chains are generated from a magic circle to immobilise the target. It is primarily cast by Yuuno Scrya and Alph in the early series. In addition to chaining up the target, the caster can further use the chain to pull the target towards himself/herself, or otherwise drag it into a preferred position. It can even cut through physical objects if "pulled" hard enough. Notable uses * Chain Bind is first seen in , cast by Yuuno to bind several Jewel Seed twisters. In 's adaptation, both Yuuno and Alph cast it to do the same. * In , Yuuno casts this spell to restrain a number of Presea Testarossa's defensive golems, preventing them from attacking Nanoha Takamachi or dodging her attacks. * In , Yuuno casts it to bind the Will of the Book of Darkness along with Alph's Ring Bind. However, both binds are dispelled by her Bind Break. * In , Alph casts it to cut certain of the Defense Program's tentacles. * Chain Bind is also adapted as Yuuno's long-range binding spell in appears in::The Gears of Destiny. * In , Nanoha Takamachi casts it to bind Heiliger Kaiser Vivio. She has learnt it from Yuuno in the past.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.9 Booklet, Magic Dictionary. * In the movie continuity, Chain Bind is first seen when Yuuno teaches Nanoha how to cast binding spells in . * In , the Will of the Book of Darkness casts Alph's Chain Bind (via Use of Collection) to capture Nanoha and Fate Testarossa. Alph later also casts Chain Bind in combination with Yuuno's Caging Circle to keep NachtWal's Eroded Form on the spot. Binding rings are further generated at the end of the chains in order to properly cuff such gigantic target. Possible uses of the spell are noted as follows: * In / , Nanoha probably casts Chain Bind to bind Corona Timil during the team mock battle. * In / , caster::Els Tasmin likely casts Chain Bind to stop Hallie Tribeca and Viktoria Dahlgrun from roughhousing in the public area of the Intermiddle stadium, although the chains are easily broken by them. * In , caster::Vivio Takamachi likely casts Chain Bind on Fabia Crozelg right after blowing her away with Spark Splash, with the command phrase "Lock!" * In , Yuuno probably casts Chain Bind to stop the Mobile Shells, right after Nanoha casts Formula Cannon Full Burst against the Mobile Shells. Variations * is the charged variation of Chain Bind used by Yuuno in The Gears of Destiny. After successfully binding the opponent, Yuuno further uses the chain to pull himself towards them, c/w pulling the bound target towards the caster with Chain Bind. * is Yuuno's Full Drive Burst attack in The Gears of Destiny. For game visual effects, after hitting the opponent with a chain trigger, Yuuno recites an aria and releases two pairs of chains from two Midchildan Circles generated at his palms to bind the opponent. He then pulls the chains to cause them explode and crush the opponent. * In The Gears of Destiny, Yuuno can also use the mana chains to physically assault an opponent in cross-range combat, rather than bind. Occasionally he shoots them out like spears rather than swinging them around like lashes. * Binding Shield is a special combination of Chain Bind and Round Shield developed by Nanoha by the time of ViVid. References Category:Spells